Impulso
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoya, en un impulso, le propone a Haruhi un acuerdo.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_OHSHC _no es mío. Lástima…

* * *

><p><strong>IMPULSO<strong>

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última sesión del club. Haruhi y Kyoya ya están en sus años de universidad. Los dos asisten a Todai*. Ella estudia Derecho, y él, Medicina, combinando asignaturas de Economía. El resto de los anfitriones están repartidos por el mundo. Los gemelos están en Italia, inmersos en el mundo de la moda. Mori y Huni están en algún lugar de China, perfeccionando su conocimiento de artes marciales, y Tamaki se reparte los asuntos de los Suoh entre Japón y Francia. La relación con Tamaki no llegó a funcionar, pero terminaron bien, sin resentimientos. Kyoya y Haruhi mantienen el contacto con todos, por supuesto, pero solo ellos están en la misma universidad. Quedan para estudiar, salir a comer, ir al cine, para celebrar las notas…

Una noche, al salir de la biblioteca.

- ¿Haruhi? ¿Por qué tú y yo no salimos juntos?

- Pero si salimos juntos a cada momento.

- No. Me refiero a una cita.

- ¿Una cita? ¿En plan romántico? ¿Pero eso a qué viene ahora?

- Piénsalo bien. Tú y yo somos lógicos, racionales. No nos dejamos llevar por impulsos. Nos fijamos un objetivo y nos atenemos a él. Somos metódicos. Sabemos lo que es el sacrificio y el esfuerzo. Tú no me tienes miedo, yo no me asusto con tus 'malditos bastardos ricos'. Tú me anclas a la realidad, yo… En fin, que lo mires por donde lo mires, nos complementamos y seríamos una buena pareja. Nos apreciamos y nos respetamos. Eso, lo primero… Yo ganaría en paz mental (ya que mi padre dejaría de volverme loco con _omiais_** y encerronas varias con jóvenes casaderas), y por supuesto una magnífica compañera, y en el peor de los casos, tú no tendrías que preocuparte por la renovación de la beca, o por cualquier otro curso o posgrado que quisieras hacer. El dinero también tiene su mérito, Haruhi. Tu padre dejaría de marearte conmigo, sabes que le encantaría… Y además, y esto es importante, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Haruhi, nos conocemos al derecho y al revés. No habría sorpresas desagradables; y te librarías de esas citas a ciegas desastrosas que tu padre te impone. Nuestra rutina apenas variaría, alguna salida más, alguna cena o evento formal. Pero básicamente, seguiríamos viéndonos como hasta ahora. Solo que seríamos novios. Y nos dejarían en paz…

- Pero Kyoya… -hace mucho que ella dejó de usar el senpai.

- Dime, Haruhi.

- Eso suena (me corrijo, es), es un noviazgo arreglado. Y ya sabes tú lo que opino de las relaciones forzadas.

- Para nada, Haruhi, te confundes. Yo lo veo como una relación fructífera, en la que ambos saldríamos ganando. Además, empezaríamos ya desde una base de respeto y cariño, que es más de lo que algunas parejas tienen.

Llegan por fin al apartamento que Kyoya tiene en el campus. Haruhi rumiando lo que Kyoya le ha dicho. Él, observándola de reojo. Allí, con la soltura que da la costumbre, empiezan a preparar juntos la cena.

- Vale, pongamos que acepto las razones que argumentas, pero ¿y si no somos compatibles?

- Pero si te acabo de decir que lo somos.

- No, me refiero a… ¿y si no nos gustamos a ese nivel? ¿y si no hay química?

- Bueno, Haruhi, pues deberíamos establecer un período de prueba. Sería lo lógico ¿no?

- Vale, supongamos que acepto esta… propuesta, por llamarla de alguna forma. Tendríamos que fijar algunas reglas.

- Por supuesto.

- La primera, no decírselo a los chicos durante el período de prueba. Unos dos meses digamos, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí. Las familias deben estar al tanto. Hay compromisos en los que se requerirá tu presencia.

- Y yo te necesitaría en las galas que organiza la asociación en la que soy voluntaria.

- Por descontado. Y me permitirás correr con los gastos de vestuario.

- No.

- Sí.

- He dicho que no.

- Y yo digo que sí. Haruhi, vas a gastar dinero en vestuario solo por acompañarme a esos compromisos. El gasto es por mi causa, así que yo lo pago.

- …

- Otra cosa. Las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

- ¿Eh?

- Haruhi, seríamos novios. No quedaría bien que te tomara de la mano o la cintura, o te diera un beso en la mejilla, y tú saltaras dos metros del susto.

- Ah, sí, claro, claro. Tendríamos que practicar.

- ¿Practicar?

- Claro, Kyoya. Yo no tengo ni idea. Bien sabes que con Tamaki nunca me fue bien con eso… con la cosa pública de los afectos. No me nacía. No me sentía cómoda con esos temas.

- Yo soy igual. Eso de estar pegados como siameses, me resulta…

- ¿Raro, no?

- A falta de palabra más precisa…

- Bueno, pues dame un beso.

- ¿Qué dices, Haruhi?

- Vamos, Kyoya, todavía tenemos que cenar y estudiar. Nos quitamos el primer estorbo de encima y seguimos con la cena. Sería como sellar un acuerdo…

- Haruhi…

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- ¿Eh?

- El beso…

- Ah, pues uno de novios, supongo.

Y Kyoya se acercó y la tomó de la cintura. Haruhi entrelazó las manos en su nuca.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza, se acercaron y finalmente se besaron. Un beso suave. Fue Kyoya quien empezó a moverse sobre los labios de Haruhi. Y Haruhi no se quedó atrás. Ejercieron más presión y estuvieron aprendiéndose el uno al otro. En algún momento, Haruhi intentó respirar, y Kyoya aprovechó para entrar en su boca. Las lenguas se tocaban tímidas al principio, pero luego siguieron explorando y conociéndose. Finalmente, él rompió el contacto.

Casi como una caricia, cada uno alzó la mano para tocar la mejilla del otro, roja y caliente. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Se sonrieron.

- ¿Te vale así?

- S-sí… Guau… ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

- En Ouran.

- Kyoya… me acuerdo bien y de eso no daban clases…

- Qué graciosa, Haruhi… No, fue por ser anfitrión. Algunas chicas no sabían aceptar un no como respuesta. El primer año del club, al menos. Luego aprendieron a temer al Rey Sombra…

Haruhi se ríe a carcajada limpia.

- Sí, me lo imagino. Pobre Kyoya, asaltado por sus fans.

- No te rías… Una vez hubo una tan audaz como para entrar en los vestuarios… Si no llega a ser por Tamaki…

- Ay, Kyoya -ríe más fuerte- ¿y cómo te vengaste?

- Ah, pues lo de siempre, un rumor por aquí, una mención a la empresa de los padres por allá…, ya sabes, lo normal…

- Sí, claro, el Rey Sombra en acción… Eres temible…

- Tú no me temes -repentinamente serio.

- No, pero porque no tienes nada con qué amenazarme.

- Haruhi, yo no te haría eso nunca.

- Pues bien que me tuviste dos años trabajando para pagar una deuda.

- Bueno, eso eran negocios.

- Sí, por supuesto. A veces creo que pagué ese jarrón diez veces.

- Lo cierto es que diste beneficios en tu segundo año.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Pues desde que pagaron tu deuda, todo lo demás fueron beneficios.

- Bien te salva que a esas alturas yo ya amaba el club.

- Sí, contaba con eso.

- ¿Cenamos ya?

- Sí.

Después de la cena, estuvieron estudiando un par de horas más en cómodo silencio, sentados en el suelo ante una mesa baja, hasta que Haruhi se estiró y dijo que ya se iba. Kyoya, que llevaba un rato mirándola, por fin le dijo:

- Haruhi, tengo qué hacer, no te puedo llevar pero tampoco te voy a dejar ir sola a esta hora. Esta noche te quedas donde siempre, en 'tu' habitación. Total, eres la única que la usa. Aunque ahora que eres mi novia, podrías dormir conmigo…

- Kyoya…, no tientes tu suerte…

- No tienes sentido del humor, Haruhi… ¿Y un beso de buenas noches? De práctica…

- Eso sí.

- Buenas noches, novia -beso ligero, _muac_- Buenas noches, novio.

Kyoya dejó de escribir en su portátil cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio. Se permitió entonces un momento. Tomó aire y lo exhaló con fuerza. No podía creer que ella le hubiese dicho que sí. Increíble… Su novia…, pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después de cinco o seis alarmas, un Kyoya despeinado, en pijama y con los ojos semicerrados, entra en la cocina y da un beso en la mejilla a una sorprendida Haruhi. Sorprendida por el beso, no por el aspecto de Kyoya. Ya lo había visto muchas veces así.<p>

- Buennnnos díaaas… -articula mientras bosteza y se sienta a su lado.

- Toma, café.

- Gracias.

- ¿A qué hora te acostaste?

- Un rato después que tú.

- Kyoya…

- A las cuatro.

- Por favor, ¿cómo piensas rendir hoy? Se supone que tienes que estar despierto para aprender a salvar vidas…

- Dame tregua, por favor, entre informes fiscales y análisis clínicos, no me quedan neuronas para una respuesta ingeniosa.

- Ah, ¿sí?, pues entonces es cuestión de aprovechar la ocasión… -le toma los carrillos y se los pellizca como a un niño pequeño- Pobrecito Kyoya, que tiene sueñito… Si tienes ojeras, no podré lucirte de novio…

- Mucho has aprendido tú de los gemelos, me parece a mí… -intentando no perder la dignidad.

- No, qué va. De mi padre. Esto es genuino Fujioka. A mí me lo hace continuamente.

- Pues por favor te pido que jamás hagas esto en público. Mi reputación se iría al garete.

- ¿Significa que en privado sí?

- Haruhi…

- Descuida, que sé muy bien que meterme contigo es un arma de dos filos. A mí me llevó años que mi padre dejara de hacerlo en la puerta del colegio. Bueno, tengo clase, me voy. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

- Sí. Donde siempre.

- Buen día, novio -_muac_- Buen día, novia.

* * *

><p>- Haruhi, ven, siéntate conmigo. Vamos a practicar.<p>

- Kyoya, tengo que estudiar.

- Tráete el libro, mujer. Solo vamos a estar sentados y de la mano.

Con un resoplido de protesta, Haruhi se acerca, y Kyoya la sienta en el sofá, junto a él, pero ligeramente reclinada sobre su pecho. Pasa el brazo derecho por su espalda y le toma la mano.

- ¿Ves? Así puedes seguir leyendo. Como yo…

Así estuvieron un rato, leyendo y acostumbrándose a la cercanía y el contacto del otro. Más tarde, Haruhi sintió un beso en su pelo, pero pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero luego, los labios de Kyoya estaban en su cuello, plantando de besos una línea invisible que bajaba hasta su clavícula.

- Kyoya ¿qué haces?

- La verdad, no lo sé…

- Ah, bueno, pues sigue…

Cuando terminó con el otro lado de su cuello, la giró un poco para tener acceso a su boca. Y allí se perdió. Haruhi le respondió con la misma intensidad, y pronto los besos pasaron a ser rápidos y voraces. Se movieron para acomodarse mejor y acabaron tumbados en el sillón, aún besándose, con Kyoya enjaulándola con su cuerpo, casi repitiendo la misma postura de aquella vez hace tantos años en Okinawa. La razón les alcanza para darse cuenta y recordarlo, y al mirarse a los ojos, se empiezan a reír y a reír… Kyoya se retira y le da la mano a Haruhi para ayudarla a sentarse junto a él.

- Oh, Kyoya ¿quién nos lo iba a decir? ¿Quién habría imaginado que repetiríamos?

- Pues sí… -dice mientras se quita las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas de risa-. Hacía años que no me reía tanto.

- Sí… Me gusta verte reír -dice sofocando las últimas carcajadas.

- Haruhi, de verdad, creo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo de ser compatibles a 'ese nivel'… Yo no soy muy físico, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que me gusta besarte. Y tú no pareces disgustada con eso…

- Pues es verdad, Kyoya, también me gusta. Y eso es bueno. ¿Te imaginas ser novios y que no soportáramos el contacto del otro? -se mueve sacudiendo un escalofrío.

- Es por eso que acordamos el período de pruebas.

- Kyoya…

- Sí, Haruhi.

- ¿Practicamos un poco más?

- No veo por qué no.

Y practicaron…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente por la noche, se reunieron en el apartamento de Kyoya. Hoy era el día en que les habían comunicado formalmente a sus padres su relación. Se sentaron en el sofá, agotados, como el día antes, Haruhi ligeramente recostada en él.<p>

- ¿Cómo te fue, Kyoya?

- Todo lo que dijo Padre fue que por fin ganaría la apuesta con Suoh.

- ¿Pero aún siguen con eso? ¿Después de todos estos años?

- Tú todavía estás soltera, Haruhi…

- Kyoya… Espero por tu bien que todo esto -hace un gesto al aire con ambas manos- no sea por esa estúpida apuesta.

- No, Haruhi, descuida. No niego que tener contento a mi padre es bastante satisfactorio. Pero mis razones son las que te expuse. No hay otras.

- ¿No?

Una pausa.

- No.

- Me fiaré de ti.

- Y Ranka… ¿qué te dijo?

- Oh, pues más o menos lo que esperaba. Soltó un grito, me abrazó, y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa, todo excitado, moviendo los brazos, diciendo que llevaba años esperando por esto, que menos mal que eras tú y no el idiota de Tamaki…

Kyoya se ríe por lo bajo. Empieza a acariciar suavemente el pelo de Haruhi.

- Kyoya… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué no has tenido novias?

- No había necesidad.

- ¿No te gustó nunca nadie? ¿No te has enamorado?

Una pausa en sus caricias.

- Sí.

- ¿Y lo dejaste estar? ¿No hiciste nada?

- Ella no estaba a mi alcance…

- ¿A tu alcance? ¿No estaba al alcance de un Ootori?

- Digamos que ella estaba… comprometida con otro.

- Oh. ¿Y nunca supo lo que sentías?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

- ¿Para qué? Era inútil. Ella era de otro.

- Lo habrás pasado mal…

- Sí…

- Kyoya…

- ¿Sí?, Haruhi…

- Quién lo iba a decir… Tienes corazón, después de todo…

- Sí. Sí que lo tengo… -_y siempre ha sido tuyo… _

Haruhi siente una pluma de beso en su cabello, y las caricias en su pelo se reanudan.

* * *

><p>Los días pasan, las semanas pasan. Y Haruhi y Kyoya siguen con su vida de pareja. Asisten a eventos familiares, compromisos sociales, alguna cita formal… Por supuesto siguen haciendo lo que hacían antes, ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, ir al cine, pasar el rato juntos en el piso… Tienen algunos momentos intensos, no es que estén siempre así, no, pero algunas veces, cuando están solos, parece que hay algo que los ata al otro, y da la impresión de que ninguno quisiera soltarse. Se han convertido en expertos en la boca del otro, y a veces les resulta difícil parar.<p>

Una noche volvieron de una fiesta en el campus, bastante achispados. Ya habían acordado que Haruhi se quedara esa noche en el apartamento de Kyoya para no tener que conducir después de la fiesta. Y bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar… Tras su típico "Buenas noches, novia -_muac_- Buenas noches, novio", y por pura cuestión de equilibrio alcohólico, Haruhi acabó pegada a la pared, y Kyoya pegado a los labios de Haruhi. Se miraron un momento antes de volver a sus bocas. Los besos entonces se hicieron urgentes, y las bocas se abrieron para dejar entrar al otro. Las manos de ambos ya estaban por debajo de la ropa ajena. Haruhi gimió cuando Kyoya le tocó el pecho, y el gemido de Kyoya fue ronco y vibrante al sentir la mano de Haruhi sobre su erección. La agarró por las nalgas, la aupó sobre él, envolviendo sus caderas con sus piernas, y empezó a caminar al dormitorio con ella mordiéndole el cuello. Cayeron sobre la cama, y allí siguieron devorándose y tocándose, hasta que las caricias empezaron a hacerse más y más lentas. Y finalmente se durmieron.

El mediodía los encontró atravesados en la cama, medio desnudos. Haruhi por supuesto fue la primera en despertar, con una resaca horrible. Se levantó corriendo al baño del pasillo a soltar todo lo que su cuerpo rechazaba. Se duchó y fue a ver si encontraba algo en la cocina por lo que su estómago no protestara. Al rato se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Allí la vio Kyoya horas después. Se dio el gusto de contemplarla sin reservas. Y vio las marcas que tenía en el cuello y al inicio del escote de su camisa. Como si se sintiera observada, Haruhi despertó.

- Kyoya…

- ¿Eso te lo hice yo? -señalando los chupetones.

- ¿Esto? Sí… Pues deberías verte tú. También tienes mis marcas. Aquí y aquí. Y esta es una mordida. Habrá que curarla…

Él se estremeció cuando Haruhi las tocó.

- Me va a estallar la cabeza.

- Eso se llama resaca, Kyoya.

- Ya…

- Anda, he hecho una sopa de fideos para sentar el estómago. En la encimera hay también café y aspirinas.

- Haruhi, yo…

- Déjalo, Kyoya… No te preocupes.

- Lamento haberme propasado…

- ¿Propasado? Kyoya, yo estaba allí. No hicimos nada que los dos no quisiéramos hacer en ese momento.

- Aún así, borrachos no era la mejor manera.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, la cosa no llegó a más, mi virginidad sigue intacta.

- ¿¡Eres virgen!?

- Sí, lo soy. ¿A qué esa cara?

- Yo… yo pensaba… siempre pensé que Tamaki…

- No. Qué va. Nada de eso. Nada más allá de algunos besos y casi castos tocamientos. Ya te dije que no me sentía cómoda con esto del tocarse. Tú eres lo más lejos que he llegado.

- Lo mismo digo…

- ¿Eh?

- Pues eso, que yo tampoco he estado con nadie.

- Kyoya, tienes casi veintiún años, eres un hombre joven, soltero, guapo y rico, y ¿me estás diciendo eso?

- Sí. Pero tampoco es para que reacciones así. ¿De qué te extrañas? ¿Voy a hacerlo en un callejón oscuro con una desconocida? ¿O con una que solo quiera mi cama para subir en la escala social? ¡Por Dios, Haruhi! ¡Tenme en algo más de consideración!

- Perdona, no quise ofenderte. Solo… me sorprende…

- Pues lo mismo que tú a mí.

- Vale, pues ya somos dos los sorprendidos.

Se miran con fingido enojo y se echan a reír.

- ¡Qué dos, tú y yo!

- Sí…

- Anda, tómate las aspirinas. Voy a por un desinfectante para ese mordisco.

- No te merezco, novia -_muac_- No, no me mereces, novio.

Pero ella está sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Y llegaron los dos meses. El período de prueba se había terminado. Han vuelto de la biblioteca y están preparando la cena, como tantas otras veces. Kyoya estaba inquieto. Haruhi le observaba.<p>

- Kyoya…

- Hmm, ¿sí?

- ¿Lo dejamos ya?

- ¿Perdona? -en sus ojos un destello de pánico.

- Esto… -haciendo un gesto vago con la mano- esto del arreglo de ser novios.

- Creí… creí que estábamos bien…

- Pero estoy cansada, Kyoya… Yo no quiero una relación así, basada en un arreglo, quiero una relación de verdad, como la que tuvieron mis padres…

- Haruhi, yo…

- ¿Sí?

- Haruhi…

- ¿Kyoya?

- …

- Está bien… -suelta un suspiro de resignación- Dime por qué.

- Por qué, ¿qué?

- Por qué me pediste ser tu novia.

- Fue un impulso.

- Ya.

- Sí.

- No seas mentiroso, Kyoya… Nunca fue un impulso, ¿verdad? Lo planeaste.

- Claro… Soy el Rey Sombra, después de todo… -respondió con cierta irritación en la voz.

- Que me digas tu verdadera razón.

- Haruhi…

- Yo ya la sé, Kyoya… Pero quiero oírtela a ti.

- No.

- Sabes que me la dirás…

Suelta él una risa triste.

- Bien, tú ganas... -toma aire como para reunir fuerzas-. Toda esta historia…, era la única forma en que me veía capaz de pedírtelo sin quedar expuesto. Sin que las cosas se volvieran incómodas después. Sin que me rompieras el corazón si me rechazabas. Pero tú siempre ves a través de mí, Haruhi.

- Sí, Kyoya, como a través de un cristal. ¿Te costó mucho decirlo?

- Soy un Ootori, y los Ootori no hablan de sentimientos… Bueno, Haruhi, me ha gustado ser tu novio. Espero que podamos seguir viéndonos alguna vez…

- Alto ahí, Kyoya. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Con un gesto de enojo agita la mano y oculta sus ojos.

- ¿No es obvio? Tú…, estás rompiendo, me estás dejando, me estás dando puerta, como quieras llamarlo…

- Ah, solo por preguntar tu verdadera razón para este noviazgo y decirte que no quiero una relación basada en un arreglo, ¿saltas a la conclusión de que no quiero ser tu novia?

- Pero Haruhi…

- De verdad, Kyoya, a veces eres tan obtuso…

- Haruhi, gracias por el piropo, pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Si aquella noche no te hubieras 'propuesto' tan románticamente (nota aquí el sarcasmo…), ya estaba empezando a pensar en que tendría que hacer algo yo, si no te decidías pronto… Me estaba empezando a cansar de esperar a que dieras un paso adelante.

- Haruhi… pero eso… eso significa…

- Sí, Kyoya, significa eso mismo. Yo también… Desde hace tiempo…

- ¡Haruhi! … -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Sí?

- En tal caso, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Ya soy tu novia, Kyoya…

- No, Haruhi, te lo pido esta vez sin falsos pretextos, por las razones correctas -se lleva la mano al corazón- ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

Ella le dedica una sonrisa, suave y cálida.

- Sí, Kyoya, me encantaría…

Y esta vez, sellan su nuevo 'acuerdo' con un beso de película. Hermoso, lento y sincero…

* * *

><p>* Todai<em> es la abreviatura por la que es normalmente conocida la Universidad de Tokio <em>(Tokyo Daigaku)_, la más importante de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo._

** Omiai_, ceremonia de presentación de dos jóvenes desconocidos con intenciones de matrimonio._

_A Laura, por hacerme pensar en explicar por qué estos dos deberían haber acabado juntos desde el principio, ya desde el manga._


End file.
